


Aphrodite's Trap

by whitebloodcellfightinglikehell



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebloodcellfightinglikehell/pseuds/whitebloodcellfightinglikehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Ryan go to Greece, but Ryan's apparently the boy of ancient prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite's Trap


    Aphrodite's Trap
    
    "I'm excited to see Greece! Aren't you?" Brendon asked, grinning as he looked from the small airplane window to Ryan.  
    Ryan had been spacing out a bit, though. “Hmm?”  
    “Greece. Are you excited? I am!” his face was brimmed with excitement.  
    “Oh, uh. Well, yeah, I mean. It’s supposed to be nice, right?”  
    “Yeah, it is.”  
    Ryan smiled a bit. “Once you get past the boring tourism.”  
    “It’s not boring!”  
    The flight attendant cut them off there. “Would you like anything, sirs?”  
    “Um, no thank you.” Ryan’s stomach was queasy enough; he didn’t need any fucked-up airline food right now. He was going to be jetlagged enough.
    
    It felt as if they'd been on that plane for months, although it was just a 2-day flight. After a bit of napping and gawking, they finally got down to the real sightseeing. Brendon was immensely excited. Ryan? Not so much. It was really hot; he was really tired from flying, still, and he had forgotten some of their stuff. The only thing they had now were keys to the rental, a camera, and Ryan’s phone, not like it could do much with all the wandering charges or whatever they’re called. Today was just the start, though. They were going to be driving everywhere across this nation, in this hot summer weather. From Olympia to-  
    “Brendon…”  
    “Hmm?”  
    “Where are we going?”  
    Brendon looked at Ryan excitedly. “This town I saw, and it apparently has this really cool temple! It’s not very well known, though.” He looked back at the road. “It’s unmapped, and I don’t know the name of the temple, but it apparently has something to do with Aphrodite.”   
    Of course, Aphrodite, his favorite Greek goddess. He’d do anything to see a temple of hers.  
    “Brendon, we spent 5 fucking days on that goddamn itinerary.”  
    “I don’t care, we can spend one day here! Not like we don’t have the money to get back home if we’re here too long! Please?”  
    Ryan sighed and looked at him, giving in. “You’re going to be the death of me.”  
    Brendon smiled and took the turn to enter the city.
    
    ***
    
    They’d been looking around the town, just driving around aimlessly, and Brendon was so excited that he was bouncing in is seat.  
    “Ryan! Oh, look at that!”  
    “Look there, oh my god, look!”  
    “It’s so pretty, Ryan, look there!”  
    Ryan kept his mouth shut the entire ride and just nodded, looking where he was told to look, when he was told to look. He wasn’t gonna lie, the city was quite beautiful, exotic, and all that jazz. He was just really, really tired. Not to mention irritated at Brendon’s constant giddiness. He couldn't chill out for five fucking seconds.
    
    They had finally gotten to that godforsaken temple, and Brendon was fascinated with the architecture and the whole look of it all.  
    “Ryan, it’s so beauti-"  
    He wasn’t paying attention. He was staring down at a dainty little bottle that was poking out from underneath a rock. He picked it up, examining the Greek engraved in it, tracing his fingers lightly over the unknown inscriptions.  
    “Ryan?”  
    He seemed almost mesmerized by it.  
    “Ryan, put it down.”  
    He couldn’t hear. It was like someone had poured cement in his ears.  
    “Ryan…”  
    “Get in the car, I’ll be right there.”  
    “Ry-“  
    “Do it.”  
    Brendon frowned but nevertheless ran over to the car and did as he was told. Ryan stared at the fragile bottle and something in his head clicked. Something was unsettling about this bottle, something wasn’t right. But although he usually couldn’t care less, he needed to know what was in this bottle. It was alluring him, he couldn't make it go away.  
    He got in the car beside Brendon. “This village.”  
    “Hmm?” Brendon glanced at him, and Ryan slammed the car door shut when he was seated.   
    "There's gotta be someone that can help us decode this bottle." He glanced at it for a good while before looking up at Brendon. "Drive."  
    "Stop ordering me around!" he pouted.  
    "For fuck's sake, do it."  
    Brendon sighed and revved up the engine, speeding back to the road and down to the main village. It was a good few miles away, and there was a cafe where Brendon had earlier spoken with the barista, an English speaker.
    
    Ryan had told him to go there. They'd go into the cafe, ask if anyone there could translate, and figure out what was in the bottle. Despite the allure, however, Ryan was starting to lose interest. He was so thirsty, he'd drink anything.  
    They walked into the cafe and Ryan went to the counter and placed the bottle on it.  
    The buzzing cafe turned fucking silent. All eyes fell on that bottle, and the barista picked it up and looked at it closely, giving Ryan wide eyes.  
    "How'd you get this?"  
    "Um, we found it under a rock at the temple."  
    A gasp rang through the cafe, and Brendon gave Ryan and uneasy glance.  
    Ryan rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Christ's sake. What the fuck is it?"  
    The barista gave him a concerned look and picked it up cautiously.  
    "What?"  
    "It's a potion crafted and hidden by Aphrodite herself."  
    Brendon's eyes widened. "Really?"  
    "Yes, she left it under that rock for a lucky young man of prophecy to find."  
    Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Uhh."  
    Brendon smiled at him. "So I guess that'd be you."  
    Ryan took it from her and glanced at it. "I don't get it," he whined, "What is it?"  
    "A love potion."  
    Silence. Brendon was the one to break it.  
    "What are you gonna use it for, Ryan?"  
    Ryan looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to drink this, because I'm dying of thirst and you're all tripping balls."  
    But maybe he was just stupid. As soon as the super sweet liquid hit his tongue and his eyes met Brendon's, his stomach felt airy and something was rolling through his head, someone, actually, whispering "I planned this," softly into the insides of his ears. It made shivers run up and down his spine feverishly.  
    And then Brendon, and that was kind of all he could think about.  
    Brendon, wow, he was looking really nice. And he was just so adorable, and he was perfect, and he was his.  
    No. He was going to be his. That was it.
    
    Brendon didn't quite understand why Ryan was looking at him like that. Usually he was the one looking at Ryan like that, but it seemed a bit backwards right now. Usually Ryan was bitching at Brendon for being so friendly and nice, because Ryan didn't want friends, don't even mention a steady lover. He didn't care about anyone, he was just totally oblivious to everything that had emotion around him, but Brendon was always sure that his bitchy attitude was the allure. The harsh, pointless insults that meant nothing to either of them, and the kind of defense mode Ryan would go on about certain things, and-
    
     _Oh my god what is going on did Ryan just seriously kiss me?_
    
     Yeah, he’d kissed him. Ryan’s airy stomach started filling with butterflies and he pulled away, grabbing Brendon’s hand and taking him to the car, only to kiss him again, with more passion. He pulled the door of the backseat open and pressed against Brendon lightly until he hit the leather upholstery, and then he closed the door behind him. Brendon's heart was pounding and Ryan could feel it. He ran his fingers through Brendon's hair and pulled on it, making him gasp a little, and sealed it with another kiss. The kind of kiss that lingers on your lips even after you've pulled away. Neither of them had words to say. Ryan licked a little at Brendon's lips and he parted them without hesitation, letting their breath mingle for a while before he started pulling Brendon's shirt off and sucking on the pulse in his neck. Brendon's brain was shut down and his senses were brimming with newfound energy as Ryan's thumb started circling around his nipple and making him whimper a little. Ryan's lips went up to his ear and started whispering sweet nothings that made shivers run through his spine, shivers that made him press his chest into Ryan's, and he was suddenly pulling his shirt off, too. Ryan gave him this playful smirk that made his heart skip a beat, and he started kissing down Brendon's neck, but Brendon returned the smirk and pushed the back of the rental's seat down.   
    "Wh-"  
    Brendon cut him off with a kiss and rolled over until he was on top of him. He licked his lips when he pulled away and ran his tongue ever so slowly down to Ryan's magnificent adam's apple, nibbling it and planting sweet kisses on it. Ryan pulled Brendon's hair suddenly, and pushed Brendon back on his back very roughly, with a force that almost wasn't him. His heart was racing harder now, his thoughts were swimming, all he could see was what he felt; Brendon. He pulled his hair again, harder, and buried his face in his neck. At first Brendon's groans were of pleasure, especially when Ryan started grinding their hips together, but when his love bites became more vicious and painful, Brendon started trying to push him off. He couldn't think straight, though, and he went back in for more, just to end up being pushed again. His brain was slowly being pulled back into reality, though. And when he saw the bitemark on Brendon's neck, a bitemark, broken skin, his stomach dropped.  
    "Ry?"  
    "I'm so, so sorry."  
    Brendon grinned a little at him and kissed his cheek. "S'alright."   
    Ryan smiled. He ran his fingers through Brendon's soft hair and didn't even hesitate to say the words he was about to say. Words that he'd usually swallow, otherwise.  
    "I love you."  
    Brendon's smile was genuine, sweet, and filled with everything that was good, like ice cream, kittens, rainbows, and bowties. And it was contagious, most of all, because Ryan caught it. And when he did, Brendon kissed him tenderly and whispered, "I love you, too." And when they fell asleep, they were cuddled together, cramped in the backseat of a rental car.
    
    ***
    
    Ryan tossed and turned for the entirety of his nap, engulfed in dreams that weren't exactly nightmares, but they weren't the most welcoming of dreamy thoughts, either.
    
    He was being pulled away from his body, that's what he felt like. And he could see a trail of purple smoke, leaving his chest, and suddenly, it formed into the shape of a beautiful woman with a pink sash and huge violet eyes. Her appearance was quite entrancing, but Ryan snapped out of it quickly.
    
    "Who are you?"  
    She smiled a little. "Well, who do you think?"  
    "Um."  
    She rolled her eyes. "You're indeed ignorant. I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." She gave him a toothy grin. "Duh."  
    He looked boredly at her. "Oh. Cool."  
    She glared at him and he just looked at her with a dumb face on. "What?"  
    She put her head in her hands and shook her head, muttering something that Ryan couldn't make out, before looking back at him. "So you know why you're here?"  
    "Uh. No?"  
    "You drank the potion...? Confessed love to your best friend? Meant it?" Ryan's face still had a look of pure confusion and she groaned. "You're hopeless. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't ever find love."  
    "Whoa, what? I've had girlfriends."  
    "You never loved them back. They weren't meant for you."  
    "How do you know that?"  
    "I'm a goddess."  
    "Touché."  
    She sighed and shook her head. "So, do you get it?"  
    "Yeah. But um...wasn't there some sort of prophecy?"  
    "Oh, yes," she started, a smile spreading, "You're the chosen boy, you're ignorant and arrogant,"--he frowned at her but she continued--"And you found that bottle, and you drank it; you're also from America, and you came with someone who's been aching for your heart for years. And-"  
    "Wait. Repeat that."  
    "You're from Amer-"  
    "No, the other part. The heart part."  
    "You came with someone that's been aching for your heart for years."  
    "Brendon?"  
    "Yep."  
    He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't get it."  
    She huffed and grabbed his shoulders, talking very slowly.  
    "Brendon. Is. In. Love. With. You. He. Always. Has. Been. You. Were. Made. For. Each other. Still with me? Good. Don't lose me yet, it gets harder to understand. You also shun people that care for you. But. He's. Always. Been. There. No matter how many times you pushed him away." Then she started to grin slyly.  
    "Be glad I haven't cursed you yet."   
    He raised an eyebrow at her, then nodded.   
    She pointed down at the almost forgotten car below them.  
    "Give Brendon over there everything he deserves, okay? All the love you haven't shown him yet." 
    
    And the next thing Ryan knew, he was awake, back in his body, back in that car, Brendon planting sweet kisses like daisies all over his face. "Hey," he whispered, cuddling closer to him and smiling. Ryan smiled back and pecked him on the nose. "Hey, B."  
    It was dark outside; they'd slept the rest of the day away. Ryan's dream started to bother him a bit, though. But when Brendon kissed him, however, all thoughts and things were temporarily forgotten. All he could feel was their lips syncing with each other as if they were telling a story with a dance, their tongues sliding together with an oddly comforting friction, their breath mingling and mixing together. And even when they pulled away, Ryan could still feel Brendon on his lips, and it made him smile. Ryan nuzzled his neck and Brendon giggled.  
    After just a few more moments of holding each other and kissing and cuddling in silence, Brendon finally spoke.  
    "We should get back to the hotel room, you know, before it gets too late." he suggested, sitting up a little and grabbing his shirt, but Ryan grabbed his wrist. "You don't need it," he smiled, "No one said you can't drive like that." he licked his lips and Brendon chuckled, scrambling up to the front seat. Ryan fixed the backseat back to it's normal position and got into his own seat, as well.
    
    They sped off back to the hotel and both went back to bed, tangled up in each other. Stuck together like puzzle pieces. Because they were made for each other.


End file.
